paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Counterfeit (Payday 2)
Counterfeit is a heist from PAYDAY: The Heist introduced to PAYDAY 2, released with the ''PAYDAY 2'' Wolf Pack. It is available for free to all players that own the ''PAYDAY: The Heist'' Wolf Pack. Two businessmen, named Mitchell and Wilson, have a money counterfeiting setup beneath their suburban homes, which generates millions of dollars for the two and their families. The goal of the heist is to rob the two of the money plates they use to create their counterfeit money. Overview Objectives Walkthrough Just like the original version, heisters will begin in casing mode and must approach Mr. Mitchell in his luxurious backyard. He is always found in a distinctive pink shirt, attending a BBQ with friends and family. Mitchell then guides the crew to his basement and from there, briefs heisters on what his issue is. He can be taken as a hostage from that point or be allowed to head back up with the party. One player must mask up and begin the code lock hack and ensure it is not interrupted. The code lock in Wilson's basement must also be hacked, thus either be sure to not get seen by the civilians or tie them down if they spot a masked up heister. If there are others who are still in casing mode, they can easily access the other code lock without any problem. Crowbars may be needed if players want to remain stealthy. They are located randomly around the map. The pool area, the garages, and tool sheds tend to have a crowbar. Bain warns that masked up crew members should not be seen outside the premises. One of these locations, for example, is Wilson's tool shed. As such, players who are in casing mode and have Sixth Sense aced are advised to find and pick up the crowbars to ensure the heist can stay in stealth longer. Even if no one was spotted, Bain reports cops have been sent to check up at the houses. Two police officers will check up the area and at least one of which will enter through the front entrance of Wilson's house and walk down the basement. The other one will typically patrol around the properties. Sometimes, both police officers will head down in the homes and will get alerted when they see the hacking devices. Silently eliminate him when desired and bag the body. A phone call then rings which signal more cops will arrive shortly. Even if they were killed silently, the police force will have detected a dead body and the assault wave commences promptly. There is a chance that Bain detects the basement has been rigged with live C4 and shouts at the crew to be careful. At any point if one of the metal doors is opened, the time will tick down. There are 4 explosives that need to be defused. If this is not done, the basement will explode and expose the room. When the heist goes loud. expect swarms of enemies. Also, be wary that some of them are now scripted to spawn/camp crucial points of the heist. For example, a SWAT Van Turret and a sniper may hamper the crew in turning back on the water valve. If heisters want to produce counterfeit money, they must hook up the plates to the machine in the middle of the basement and ensure the process is not interrupted by the law enforcement. On occasion, Bain will radio in and state the crew must restock the ink or/and paper. These resources are located in crates that are randomly located around the properties and require a crowbar to open. During the process, heisters have to wait for the counterfeit machine to be completed in order to escape. Upon producing at least one money bag, Bile will come in with a metal cage at a random spot. Unlike GO Bank in particular, the bags are secured in the cage thus there is no need to guard the cage until Bile hauls it away. He will leave and return until the crew decides to escape. Like in the original, the police will attempt to stop the water flow or the turn of the electricity power, forcing heisters to expose themselves and turn them back on. This can be problematic, especially if Captain Winters appears and stays near any of these locations to harass the crew. Remember that removing the plates at any time will permanently trigger the escape and heisters may have to manually haul the money bags to the escape if Bile is no longer present. If the escape is initiated, heisters will have to access a manhole to reach the sewers. It is not timed but 3 shields will appear to block this entrance. Enforcers/technicians can bypass the doors much faster than using the crowbar. Be warned Cloakers and Bulldozers may appear from pipes or the ceiling and ambush rushing players. Differences from PAYDAY: The Heist *Heisters can now participate in the Counterfeit process with the printing machine. Paper and ink are located randomly in separate crates. **The money bags can be secured in a metal cage by Bile. *Escape is no longer timed. *Enforcers/Technicians can open the doors in the basement and in the sewers for faster access. *If heisters must defuse the booby-trapped bombs, only 4 C4 rigged explosives must be defused. However, they can explode much faster than the original. **The money pallets near the machine that could have been taken as a reward have been removed. *The entrance to the sewers has a ladder. *Any officer can now halt the drilling, printing, and filling the vault with water procedures. In the original, only a Bulldozer would perform said acts. *The drill does not need to be hooked up to an electrical outlet. **Instead of turning off the power, enemies will attempt to jam the drill themselves. *Snipers have more spawn points. They can appear on the roofs of the surrounding houses. *The plates are now bundled in one "bag". In the original, heisters would have to interact with each separated one upon opening the vault. The diamonds are still scattered around the basement, however. *3 Shields are scripted to guard the entrance to the sewers. They will not pursue the heisters unlike the other law enforcement. *The SWAT Van Turret also appears and may guard some key points, like the water valve. *The radios that originally played music before the heist goes loud are now placed randomly at more potential locations. **The radios now play "Flames of Love" from The Butcher's BBQ Pack Trailer. *Unlike the first game, the heisters are not disguised as plumbers. Mr. Mitchell will comment on this. *Mitchell's grill will eventually catch fire after the heist has started. The FBI Files After arresting Mr. Summers and Mr. Jones, it was discovered they had been running a money printing operation for years in Pensacola, Florida. Embarrassingly enough, the Police Department down there had no idea this was going on and some of them even said they would never have been caught if it wasn't for the PAYDAY gang. Thankfully, that shit-fest is out of our jurisdiction, so we can't get any blame for what went down. Achievements Achievements= in the Helicopter on the Counterfeit job. Unlocks the "Viking" mask, "Houndstooth" material and "Fenris" pattern. }} |-|Trivia= *'Under Pressure''' and Crowd Control are both (slightly modified) achievements from PAYDAY: The Heist. **'Cutting the Red Wire' is based on the achievement Quick hands. *'Dr. Evil' is a reference to the antagonist from the ''Austin Powers'' film series. Trivia *Mitchell's grill will catch on fire due to the heist taking place and the lack of attendance, whereas in the original, the grill would stay static. This takes place at about the 20 minute mark. *Unlike the other heists, the scripted camping spot Captain Winters and his men can take is dynamic. They will either stay near Mitchell's or Wilson's house. *Bain may state the heist is taking place in Florida as stated in a random radio quote. A sign near the beach indicates that the exact location is Fort Lauderdale, while the heist's FBI File says it takes place in Pensacola. *The SWAT van ramming itself into Wilson's house is an unusual decision, as this results in excessive property damage, though it may have been done to expose the PAYDAY crew. As such, the same van may even deploy a turret. *It is never explained why the crew prints money using the counterfeiters' resources in live combat, replacing the printer ink and paper rolls when needed and throwing the counterfeit money into a helicopter cage. It would be, comparatively, much easier to take the money plates, disassemble the machine, bag the printer ink and paper rolls, and secure all of the printer parts. It would be even easier to just take the plates and either sell them, as they did in the original, or use them in a counterfeit machine of their own. Video Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:PAYDAY 2 Wolf Pack Category:Classic heists